Father's Day
by Doll Girl
Summary: Gilligan listens to the radio and discovers that Father's Day is coming up. The rest of the castaways decide to use the opportunity to reassure the one castaway that has always taken care of them. Confessions are made and bonds are strengthened.


Don't Own them.

Gilligan had agonized for a week after hearing about Father's Day coming up. He had been listening to the radio when an ad for a "Father's Day Blowout Sale" had come on. For a brief moment he thought about his own father back in Pennsylvania and felt a wave of homesickness hit him.

That is until he remembered that he had a father on the island and ,as much as he loved him, it wasn't Mr Howell.

He wanted to do something for the Skipper but what? There wasn't a lot of things he was remotely good at.

He decided to ask the Professor for advice.

The Professor smiled gently at the boy. "Why don't you write him a letter?"

"You know I can't spell good."

He looked at the downhearted boy. "Why don't you make something for him? I assure you that something you spend time creating will mean more to him than anything else."

Gilligan frowned and looked at him uncertain. "But I'm not good at anything except messing up. Nothing I can make would be good enough."

The Professor looked at him in thought. "Maybe you could just talk to him. Look him in the eyes and tell him how you feel about him."

"He won't believe me. He says that whatever comes out of my mouth is nonsense."

The Professor winced before thinking. He looked at the boy seeing his self consciousness and worry. He softened knowing how important this was to him. "Let's speak with the others. Do you know where Skipper is now?"

Gilligan nodded. "Fishing by the lagoon. I'm supposed to be collecting mangos," he said ducking his head with a shy grin.

The Professor chuckled and pat his shoulder. "We'll cover for you. Come on Gilligan."

After the Professor told them Gilligan blurted out an apology to Mr Howell but the millionaire only smiled and shushed him.

"Dear Boy it's quite alright. In fact I don't think the Skipper has ever gotten a thanks from any one of us for his seamanship on the Minnow."

Mrs Howell smiled. "You are so right Thurston! Why if not for the Captain we would not be alive at all!"

Ginger smiled at Gilligan. "The best way to make him listen is to do something where he has to be still. We could use the stage."

Mary Ann nodded. "I can make a feast!"

The six Castaways began brainstorming and spent the week preparing in secret.

When the sun began to set Mr. Howell approached the Skipper in his hut. "Skipper might I have a word?"

The captain looked up from his Navy book. "Sure Mr. Howell."

The millionaire sat down opposite of him. "I've been sent to retrieve you Captain. We have been working on something for you."

Skipper blinked! "Mr. Howell what…?"

The Millionaire smiled gently. "I asked because I wanted to set the tone for the night. Today is a special day to celebrate men who care for others as you have. Tonight we want you to listen to our words."

The Captain frowned. "What's today?"

Mr Howell put a hand on his shoulder. "Father's Day."

Skipper stilled. "Then shouldn't you be the one celebrated. I know Gilligan, Mary Ann, and Ginger think of you that way."

He grinned. "Well two out of three do. One of those three thinks the world of you Skipper and I'm certain you know which one I'm speaking of."

Skipper swallowed. "So this is what he's been up to."

Mr Howell chuckled and nodded. "Now not a word until we're through. We want you to hear and listen." He stood up and smiled. "Allow me to start. When we first landed you and I battled for dominance for several months. As time went on I stepped back and realized that you knew what you were doing. Now you are my equal and I have come to respect you. You have kept us alive through the storm and here on this island. I have learned many hard lessons and I assure you that I will keep those lessons until the day I die." His voice softened. "I was an only child growing up and being rich is a very lonely life. You never know if your friends like you for you or for your money. My father only wanted an heir and I spent my childhood raised by nannies. My mother was always off on her social obligations. I never got what I always wanted until we were shipwrecked and it took months before I realized what I had gained." He helped the Skipper up and met his eyes. "You are the brother I always wanted and I give you my word that when we do get off of this island you will have a much more sturdier boat and never worry about money again."

"Thank you Mr Howell…" Skipper said touched.

"Now come Captain. There are six others that wish to express their gratitude and sentiments."

Skipper followed Mr. Howell to the stage where he sat down. He watched the Millionaire go up on stage and stood in the center.

"Well Skipper you just heard how I see you now listen to the rest of your friends. Hear us."

He left the stage and Mrs Howell walked to where her husband had stood. She smiled. "As Thurston told you the wealthy are often surrounded by people but none that we can trust. It can be quite lonely. Our time spent here has shown us what a real family is like. We have the children of course and myself and Thurston as the aunt and uncle. You are the patriarch here Skipper. You protect us from those dreadful headhunters and anything else that come to bring us harm. We want to lift a burden off of your shoulders." She pulled out Gilligan's hat from under her arm. "Your treasure will be well taken care of after you are gone. He will never be without a way to support himself."

Her words lifted a boulder from him. "Thank you Mrs Howell."

She smiled before walking off the stage.

The Professor stepped through the curtain and smiled at him. "Skipper as you well know I can get absorbed in my inventions and research. I've spent all of my life with my nose in a book. I may have six degrees but when it comes to making us work together you're the genius. You're knowledge of the sea and survival has kept us alive and for that I thank you. I consider you a friend and a brother. You're someone to admire and I am honored to know you."

Skipper smiled as his eyes filled. He nodded to the Professor who nodded back with a smile before stepping behind the curtain.

Drum music played and the curtain pulled to the sides. Ginger was doing a hula dance and he grinned as he watched her. She kept up with the fast tempo and when it ended he hollered and applauded. A slower tempo started and she smiled at him as she danced and used her arms to gesture what she was saying.

"Skipper I have faced some wolfish men and salty sailors." She grinned at him. "Yes you are one of the latter."

He chuckled and shrugged with a grin.

She smiled softly. "But with you I feel safe and protected. You would never harm me and treat me like I was your daughter. You're strong and brave and any woman will be lucky to call you hers. You're gentle and kind. I hope that I find a man to marry that's just like you. You're sweet natured and a guardian." She got off the stage and went over before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Ginger," Skipper said with a tearful smile.

She sat beside him and hugged him. "I love you Daddy Skipper."

"I love you too Sweet Girl," he said kissing her forehead.

After a moment he looked up and smiled at Mary Ann. The young girl smiled as she held up a coconut creme pie. The farm girl smiled. "After this there's a feast and this pie has your name on it!" She smiled. "Like Ginger I too feel safe around you. You're like a big cuddly teddy bear to me. You're a hero to me and all of us. We love you Skipper and even after we get off of his island I'll keep in touch and visit often. You're amazing Skipper." She went over to him and sat on his other side kissing his cheek and hugging him.

He put his large arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Tears were falling from his eyes. He felt the Professor and the Howells sitting behind him.

Skipper swallowed as he looked back up seeing the most important person in his life. Gilligan looked nervous and had his hands folded in front of him. His hat had been returned to his head and his sea blue eyes met those of his own sky blue.

Gilligan drew in a breath. "When I was little my father was my best friend. Then he went to war and came back changed. He still cared for me but he started drinking. When I was sixteen he hit me."

Skipper's eyes went wide at the confession. "Gilligan…" he breathed.

"My Mom made him choose between the alcohol or us. He packed his bags and left. I dropped out of high school and worked to help support her. I got my GED later and joined the Navy."

Gilligan wrung his hands and looked at Skipper in the eyes. His voice choked up. "The day we met was the best day of my life. You showed me kindness in a way no one else had. You looked after me." He reached up and rubbed his eyes before folding his hands back. "You took me under your wing and I became your Little Buddy. You protected me from bullies. You made me your first mate when no one else would hire me because of my clumsiness. You've been the one thing I've always needed. You're my mentor and more of a father to me than my own father."

Skipper didn't even bother to wipe his tears away.

"When I heard on the radio that Father's Day was coming I had no idea what to do for you that would be good enough. I asked the others and as it turns out I'm not alone with wanting to tell you how important you are to us. We love you Skipper. I love you. I swear I'll make you proud."

"You already do Little Buddy," Skipper said smiling tearfully.

Gilligan smiled. "I'm glad Skipper. Happy Father's Day."

Gilligan took a step before tripping. Skipper shot up and ran over just in time to catch him. For a moment they looked at each other and met eyes. Skipper then put him on his feet and hugged him. "Thank you Gilligan. I love you too Son. You're my North Star."

Gilligan shut his eyes as he hugged him. He felt safe and loved in the larger man's strong arms.

Skipper shut his eyes as he felt hands on his back and held the boy that meant so much to him. He could feel their heartbeats matching and beating as one.

After a moment they pulled away and smiled at each other before Skipper looked around at the other castaways. "Thank you everybody. I love you all just as much. This means the world to me."

They left for the feast and they talked and laughed as they ate heartily. Skipper even danced with all three ladies before grinning as he gave Mrs Howell back to her husband, Ginger to the Professor, and Mary Ann to Gilligan before going over and sitting at the table watching everyone dance. His heart swelled with love for these people that had become his family.

He gently smiled at Gilligan and Mary Ann. Maybe one day he would officiate two weddings. Until then he was more than content with his life.

As if to reflect those feelings he had a dream that night of himself with a little blue eyed, dark haired boy with a white sailor cap and red rugby shirt. He picked up the child and the boy hugged him. "I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too Little Buddy," Skipper said smiling as he kissed the boy's temple.

In the real world Skipper smiled as he continued to dream of a sweet boy that was his beloved First Mate.


End file.
